


Sleepless Thoughts

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have decided to post these drabbles as individual fictions as part of a series rather than all in one place, that way I might be able to better understand what you guys like and don't like. As always kudos and comments are appreciated and please be gentle with me and forgive spelling/grammar errors. Also the first few of these will be slightly rewritten chapters from the original series but there will also be plenty of newer stuff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleepless Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to post these drabbles as individual fictions as part of a series rather than all in one place, that way I might be able to better understand what you guys like and don't like. As always kudos and comments are appreciated and please be gentle with me and forgive spelling/grammar errors. Also the first few of these will be slightly rewritten chapters from the original series but there will also be plenty of newer stuff.

Sarita Lavellan was a truly extraordinary woman. Beautiful, accomplished, a skilled warrior and a determined champion of the people. She sealed the breach in the sky and defeated the Magister Corypheus. However, these were not the things that Cullen loved most about her. For him, it was the thousand little things no one else got to see. 

At night, when he could not sleep from the pain or nightmares tormenting him, he would just watch her sleeping soundly beside him, listing all the things he loved most. So far that list included the way her fingers almost always smelled of elfroot (she was forever collecting the stuff for healing potions), the way he would find her curled up reading in random spots all over Skyhold (the more out of the way and difficult to get to the better), the way, nine times out of ten, she would prefer to sleep in his bed in the tower rather than in her own chambers.

When he asked her why she would prefer to sleep in a dilapidated tower instead of in her large room with its balconies and fireplace, she confided in him that she found it a little spacious and ostentatious for just her. She was raised Dalish and grew up used to much more humble surroundings. Sleeping in such a huge space by herself made her feel cut off;, she had grown up with the sounds of everyone she cared for sleeping close by, the rumbles of their snores, their whispers in the dark a lullaby that soothed her like no other. The first or second night they spent together, they lay, spent in one another’s arms, the sweat gently cooling their naked bodies. Her fingers intertwined with his, she smiled up at the hole in his roof and told him that it reminded him of her childhood, sleeping outside under the stars with the people she loved all around her, a time before she was the Herald or the Inquisitor but was instead just Sarita. The next morning he cancelled the requisition request for the repairs he had scheduled, deciding that a little discomfort on his part was more than worth the smile those stars brought her .

Another thing he loved was watching her get ready for bed. The best was when she would arrive late and he was already asleep or mostly asleep. He liked that he could watch her go about her routines unguarded. Many nights he would find himself hypnotised by the flickering candlelight as she brushed out her long, inky black hair. Usually tied back in a ponytail, he loved how much softer she looked during their nights alone together, her hair cascading down around her shoulders in loose waves, caressing her alabaster skin. She would hum old elven songs softly to herself as she splashed her face with cool water. Then she would stand with her back to him, facing the dresser mirror as she undressed, letting her simple shirt and breeches drop to the floor. If any of his recruits kept their quarters in such disarray he would have them on latrine duty, but, he reflected with a sleepy smirk, none of his recruits looked quite like she did.

He adjusted his head slightly, feigning sleep but angling to get a better look. Like most elves she was lithely slender but she had the most delectable curves he had ever seen on a woman. Her tight, heart shaped rear swaying slightly as she reached over for the simple diaphanous white nightgown she favoured at nights. The light material skimmed over her supple, pert breasts, bouncing slightly as she moved to pull it into place. Her rosy pink nipples hardened a little in the cool air and as the material caressed her skin.

She crossed the room silently and he remembered the reports of her skill in a battlefield, how she could become so silent that enemies would lose all track of her until it was too late. He felt the mattress dip slightly as she curled up next to him and he felt her body, so soft but cooler than his own, press up against him. She slowly slipped her elegant hands around his waist and rubbed her freezing cold feet against his, leeching his body heat.

Another thing he loved, he reflected, as she slowly and tantalisingly kissed the nape of his neck before nibbling on his earlobe a little, was how difficult she was to fool.

"I know you’re awake," she whispered to him with a smile in her voice.

He gave up his act and abruptly rolled her over and pinned her wrists above her head. She let out a startled giggle that was soon silenced by his mouth as he kissed her deeply, determined to spend the night showing her how much he loved her .

**Author's Note:**

> Now been beta'd by the wonderful http://head-bitch-inquisitor.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am also on tumblr by the way http://zombiefishgirl.tumblr.com/ come say hi!


End file.
